


Feeling A Moment

by stormoftara



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mostly cute fluff, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: Ashe sprints into her first class of the semester late, looking like a mess. There she spots a new girl, and oh no, she's hot.





	

“Shit, shit, shit!” Ashe shouted as she ran across the damp morning grass. She was attempting to button up her green plaid shirt and straighten out her hair at the same time. It wasn't going well.

She ran into the building known as Willow Hall and jumped up the steps, taking them two at a time. She couldn't believe she was late. Her stupid phone had broken again, leaving her with no morning alarm. Ashe tried her best to take care of her phones, but they always ended up fried. Of course that would happen on her first day of class for this semester. Her infuriating roommate Inien hadn't even bothered to wake her up, of course.

Ashe burst into the classroom. Everyone looked up at her, her shirt buttoned one button off and her hair sticking up at odd angles. Inien, towards the back of the room, laughed loudly. Ashe’s face flushed red. The teacher wasn't even in the classroom yet. Ashe sidled into the closest empty seat, and put her head down on the desk. Could she have made a bigger fool of herself? Probably not.

“Good morning.” An earnest voice spoke up from besides Ashe. Ashe tilted her head, still not lifting it from desk. The girl beside her was wearing an adorable off the shoulders black and white blouse, a red skirt, and had a white feather in her blond hair. She smiled with the intensity of the sun, her two eyes, one blue and one green, seemed to sparkle with joy. She had a sketchbook open in front of her, and was drawing something in it.

Ashe sat up straight, her face going even redder. Oh no she’s hot. And Ashe looked like a mess. “Ah, good morning.” Ashe smiled back, not nearly as brilliantly, but still as warm as she could muster. She attempted to flatten her poof of hair with both hands as she spoke,“I'm Aesling, but you can call me Ashe.”

The girl held out her hand. “I'm Firi, it's nice to meet you.” Ashe stopped trying to fix her hair so she could shake her hand. Firi’s grip was firm and strong. She looked like she probably worked out a lot.

“Perfect…” Ashe mumbled.

“What's perfect?” Firi tilted her head to the side slightly.

Ashe hasn't even realized she had spoken aloud, fumbled her words, “The, um, drawing, you, errr drew?”

“Why thank you.” Firi held up her sketchbook so Ashe could get a better view. “I wanted go into art, but I'm not very good.”

Ashe squinted at the picture. It was a nearly lifelike drawing of a cat curled up and sleeping. “I think you're pretty impressive! I can't draw that well. Why don't you think you're any good?”

Firi has her mouth half open when the door burst open again. A thin young man with long blond hair, wearing a blue button down shirt and black pants, with a cup of Starbucks in hand, was standing in the doorway. “Sorry I'm late, ran into some traffic.” He took a long sip from his coffee.

Ashe was glad that someone had arrived later than she had. She expected the man to take a seat, but instead he stood in front of the classroom. “I will be your Creative Writing teacher. Markus Velafi. You can call me Markus of course.” Markus smiled at the class who all looked at him in shock.

Markus didn't notice or didn't care about the looks he was getting. “Let's get started shall we? Let's do introductions first. I, of course am the world renowned author, Markus Velafi.” He repeated his name as if he hadn't just introduced himself. “I've written many best sellers, such as the classic seafaring adventure, ‘High Tides, Higher Tempers’.” Ashe had never heard of him before that day. “I was also a magician and musician in the past. I'm a man of many hats, and I'm excellent at everything. Alright, now you!” Markus pointed towards a student in the first row.

Everyone introduced themselves. When it was Inien’s turn, she just said, “My name is Inien. I hate everything.” All with a huge smile on her face.

Ashe groaned a bit, not paying much attention to what anyone said until it was Firi’s turn. With her infallible smile, she said, “My name is Firi. I'm here to learn.”

Ashe laughed in her head. Firi had a way of speaking that was so pleasant, even if she was saying something mundane. It wasn't much of an introduction though. Ashe frowned, realizing she had no idea what she was going to say. She should say something that would impress Firi! Or to let her know, slyly, that Ashe was single and would love to date her. Wait, how was she supposed to do that? 

It was Ashe’s turn, and she just blurted out, in a blind panic. “Ashe! I like girls!”

From the back of the class Inien started laughing uncontrollably. “Oh my god,” Inien put her head down on her desk and pounded on the table, unable to control her mirth.

“Shut it, Inien!” Ashe yelled, making Inien give another loud hoot of laughter.

“Alright, settle down class.” Markus said from the front, although Inien was really the only one being noisy.

Introductions continued, as Ashe sat in her seat with her head on her desk, hoping she could just disappear. There was no such luck. No one seemed to be paying her much mind, and when Ashe sneaked a glance at Firi, she was looking towards Ashe with that warm smile. Ashe put her head on her desk again. Why was she so embarrassing?

Markus handed out the class syllabus, which was covered in glitter for some reason. Ashe wondered what sort of class this was going to be, and why there was a whole section titled, “How to not be like Ballast McGee, dirty rotten plagiarizing bastard.”

“Alright, so normally I would go on a long lecture about how qualified I am, and how you should feel lucky to have Markus Velafi as your teacher,” He took another sip from his coffee, “But there is plenty of time for that. You'll be hearing tales of my great exploits in good time. For now, open your books to page one, the most important page.”

Ashe went to grab her book out of her bag, but realized she didn't have her bag. Or her book. Or anything one would typically need to attend a college class. She looked around the class, grinding her teeth, wondering if it would cause too much commotion if she just ran out the door right now.

She caught Firi’s gaze. “You can use my book,” Firi whispered, pushing her book to the edge of her desk so Ashe could see as well. Ashe leaned over, trying to see the page. Firi gave a small giggle, and with one arm pulled Ashe and her chair over closer to her.

She was so strong. Ashe could feel the redness returning to her face. Firi was so close to her now. Ashe smiled slightly, and then looked down at the book. The first page had four words, written in a shimmering ink. “Written by Markus Velafi”

“Oh gods.” Ashe pinched the bridge of her nose. Their teacher really was something else.

Class continued in a similar fashion for some time, until they were all dismissed. As Firi was packing up, Ashe stood awkwardly to the side, wanting to talk with her some more but not knowing what to say. Eventually she spat out, “Thanks for letting me borrow your book.”

“Oh, it really was no trouble.” Firi stood easily, putting her bag on her shoulder.

“That may be so,” Ashe suddenly had a plan. “But I still want to pay you back. How about we go out for coffee after classes?”

“That sounds delightful. Let me put my number in your phone.” Firi said, digging in her bag for her own phone.

Ashe remembered that her phone had broken. “I don't have it on me, can you write it down for me?” Ashe handed Firi the only paper she had, which was the unnervingly sparkling syllabus.

Firi wrote in rather cute handwriting her number down. “I look forward to talking with you more.” Firi smiled and waved before heading out the door.

 

...

 

Ashe ran up the stairs to her dorm room, she felt like her feet barely touched each step. She wore a bright smile. Everything had worked out better than expected.

Ashe pulled open the door to her room. The first thing she noticed was Inien in her bed, hanging upside down, already back in her pajamas. How she had reached the dorm before Ashe, or where she had acquired the french fries she was munching on were mysteries Ashe didn't have time to figure out.

“Inien I need your help.” Ashe said, grabbing her bag off her desk.

“I don't think anything could help you erase that embarrassment.” Inien chuckled shoving fries in her mouth.

“No, not with that. I need a new phone.” Ashe held out money to Inien, who took it without hesitation.

“What, you want me to get it? I mean I don't have any more classes today, but my bed is comfy.” Inien rolled over and sat up, somehow not spilling her fries everywhere.

“I can offer you something good in exchange.” Ashe grinned.

“Yeah, okay. But I don't really feel like it. You only want a phone so you can hook up with that blond chick you were drooling all over in class.” Inien laughed again, “It was seriously the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen.”

Ashe didn't let what Inien was saying bother her. No, she was a woman with a mission, and she wouldn't let anything stop her. “You didn't even hear my offer.”

“I don't care.” Inien shoved more fries into her mouth than Ashe thought was physically possible.

Ashe got something out of her desk. She held it before Inien, like she was dangling some get prize. “Look. It's a coupon book. For free fries from McDonald's.” Ashe grinned as she waved the coupon book around.

Inien made grabby hands towards it. “Gimme!”

“Only if you get me a new phone by the time my next class ends.” 

“Yes! I will! Please!” Ashe dropped the coupon book into Inien’s lap. She cuddled the book like it was a kitten.

“Thank you. I'll see you in an hour.” Ashe rushed out the door, not wanting to be late for another class.

…

The next class went far more smoothly. Maybe due to the fact that Firi wasn't there. Mostly due to Ashe being more awake now. She could hardly contain her excitement, she couldn't wait to text Firi. The class seemed to drag on forever.

Once the class was dismissed, Ashe found herself sprinting across campus once again. She nearly tripped over a group of students gathered under a tree watching Markus play guitar. He was playing...Wonderwall. Really? Ashe stopped for a moment and watched as Markus crooned out, “After allllll, you’re my wonderwaaaaalllll.” 

Ashe shook her head and started her sprint again. She was sure that there would be plenty of time to make fun of Markus later. Now she had to get her phone and text Firi!

Bursting through the door, as was her habit, Ashe found Inien sitting on her bed exactly where she had been previously. “Please tell me you got the phone?”

“What phone?” Inien looked at Ashe innocently.

Ashe was about to leap at Inien and just straight up strangle her, when she found something being tossed her way. Ashe caught it. It was a new phone!

“I made sure it's all set up. Now you can text your girlfriend all you want.”

“Thank you!” Ashe grinned, before spinning on her heels and walking out the door. She put Firi’s phone number in her contacts, then paused for a moment. What was she even going to text her? What was she supposed to say? She thought it over before sending a quick message.

“Hey, Firi. It's Ashe. When is your last class today?”

Ashe held her breath for a moment. She wasn't expecting an immediate response, but her phone buzzed in her hands. She quickly looked at the message she had received.

“My last class ends at 3pm. Is that good for you? If so let's meet by the water fountain?”

“Of course! See you at 3!” Ashe smiled as she sent the message. She couldn't seem to stop smiling.

As Ashe went to her last class for the day she could hardly concentrate. Her mind was full of Firi and their date. Well not date, but meeting? It didn't matter, so long as she got to spend more time with her new friend.

After class, Ashe headed back to her dorm, not sprinting for once, just enjoying the nice autumn weather. The trees hadn't started changing colors yet despite the slight chill in the air. It was one of those perfect days, the kind you dream of during the coldest days of winter or the sweltering summer heat. Ashe couldn't help but to breathe deeply and grin.

Back in their dorm room, Inien was of course, still in her pajamas, now reading some trashy romance novel of some sort and giggling to herself. “Oh man, you won't believe this,” Inien said pointing at the book as Ashe entered. “Oh wait, you look unusually happy. Did something good happen with your girlfriend?” Inien put down her book.

“She's not my girlfriend, and we are going out for coffee at three.” Ashe said, folding her arms across her chest.

“And you are wearing that?” Inien said incredulously, looking Ashe up and down.

“Yes? Why are you giving me that look? She saw me wearing this outfit earlier today.” Ashe glared back at Inien.

“No, okay. Have you ever been on a date before? You want to put your best foot forward. Maybe not wear clothes that look like you picked them up off the floor this morning.” 

Ashe looked down at herself. Well she had picked her clothes up off the floor, but this is how she always looked. “Well good thing this isn't a date then.” Ashe flashed Inien a smug grin.

“It is totally a date.” 

“Shut up before I shut you up.” Ashe walked closer to Inien, her hand in a fist already.

“Somebody is feeling sensitive today. Must be pre-date nerves.” Inien laughed.

“Inien!” Ashe screamed, jumping towards her. Inien swiftly jumped up, and Ashe landed on the bed.

“You know, after being your roommate for a year I've gotten pretty good at dodging.” Inien said, now standing gracefully on the bed’s headboard.

Ashe sat up, and grumbled, “Ugh, whatever.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Inien mimicked.

“Oh my gods!” Ashe threw herself backwards onto the bed in frustration. “What are you, five?”

Inien leapt back onto the bed and sat next to Ashe, “No, I'm more like ten. A ten outta ten.” Inien grinned. “Listen, I'm sorry for teasing you, but you just make it so easy.”

“It's fine.” Ashe was exasperated but tried to keep her cool. Why did she always let Inien rile her up? She sat up, running her hand through her hair.

“Now go have fun with your girlfriend.” Inien smiled, patting Ashe on the back.

Ashe took a glance at her phone. It was nearly 3pm already! She hopped off the bed and ran out the door, “I'll tell you all about it when I get back!”

Ashe was sure she had done enough exercise for a month by the time she reached the fountain at the center of campus. It was rather large, and there were rumors that if you threw coins in and wished, a spirit would come out and grant it. Ashe wanted to believe that was true.

Sitting on the side of the fountain, looking up at the water cascading down, was Firi. She had a far-away look in her eyes. Firi looked beautiful, Ashe wished she was better at drawing, she wanted to capture that ephemeral beauty forever.

Firi looked over towards Ashe, and smiled so brightly she felt like her heart was melting. “I'm so happy to see you again.”

“Me too,” Ashe said, her heart beating a million miles per hour at Firi’s words. “How was class?”

Firi stood up, stretching her arms above her head, “Oh you know, it's the first day so lots of introductions. Mr. Velafi’s class was probably the most interesting class of the day.”

“Yeah, he's something else.” Ashe smiled remembering his flamboyant behavior.

“Shall we go then?” Firi asked, picking her bag up and putting it on her shoulder.

“Do you want to put your bag away first?” Ashe asked.

“No, I'm fine.” Firi said, her voice sincere despite carrying such a heavy bag. They headed towards the Starbucks near the campus.

The Starbucks wasn't too busy. Well not too busy for a coffee shop beside a college full of sleep deprived students. “Why don't you grab a seat out here? I'll get your coffee, what do you want?” Ashe asked.

“What are you getting?” Firi asked, sitting down at a nearby table. She was already getting her sketchbook out.

“I just like a plain black coffee.” 

“I'll have the same then.” Firi had a pencil in her hand, and was already drawing something. Ashe admired her dedication to drawing. 

The line wasn't too long, and soon Ashe headed back out with two coffees in hand. “You take your coffee black?” She asked. 

“Yes?” Firi looked at Ashe as if she wasn't sure herself. Firi closed her sketchbook and took the coffee.

Ashe took a sip of her own coffee and watched as Firi did the same. She drank with a smile. Ashe guessed she really did like it black, it was rare to find someone else who liked it liked it that way. 

“So,” Ashe motioned towards Firi’s notebook, “You never did get to tell me before, why don't you think you are a good artist?”

Firi gave a small frown, an expression that seemed foreign on her face. She opened up her sketchbook and pointed to an incredible still life of fruit, that looked as if it could leap off the page. “It has no emotion.”

“Huh?” Ashe was in such awe she could hardly comprehend Firi’s comment.

“My art is technically good, yes. It lacks emotion. I want to capture a feeling. Right now I can only capture things exactly as I see them.” Firi furrowed her brows in frustration.

“Oh I get what you mean. Why not try a different drawing style?” Ashe suggested.

“I suppose I could try that.” Firi sighed. “There is this emotion I've been trying to capture all day and I can't get it right. It's a bit embarrassing, but will you look?” Firi flipped through her sketchbook and showed Ashe a page. Sketched on the page were many pictures of Ashe herself. “You had a certain look in your eyes when you first looked at me. It was wonderful. I can't reproduce it now.”

Ashe looked from the page back to Firi, feeling her face going red. Was her crush that obvious? Ashe tried to not wear her emotions on her sleeves but when it came to Firi she couldn't hide them away.

“Wait! There it is again. Stay still let me take a picture.” Firi quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. She looked at it with glee.

“Let me see,” Ashe asked. Firi showed her the picture. Ashe definitely looked lovestruck.

“What do you call this emotion?” Firi asked innocently.

Ashe nearly spit out the coffee she had taken a sip of. “Uhhh…”

“Is this what they call, hmm, a crush?” Firi pondered.

“Oh my gods.” Ashe said hiding her face behind her hands.

Firi reached across the table and patted Ashe on the shoulder, “It's okay, I mean we are on a date after all. You can have a crush on me. I like you too.” Firi gave a dazzling smile.

Ashe felt her heart seize up. Too many emotions were over-pouring at once. Date? Crush? Firi liked her? Ashe stared at her with a blank expression unable to choose any of the emotions she was feeling. “You like me too?”

“Of course I do. Why else would I agree to this date?” Firi tilted her head slightly as she smiled.

Ashe scratched the back of her head. This was going too well. Was this a prank? Was Firi playing mind games with her? She had never called it a date though? No Firi wouldn't do any of those things…

Firi put her her hand on top of Ashe’s. “Is this your first date? Am I making you nervous? My friend tells me I say things too straightforward, but I think that's the best way. That way there are no misunderstandings.”

Ashe shook her head. “No, no, it's fine. I appreciate your honesty, you just caught me off guard. I'm not used to people being so honest with me.” Ashe thought back to her father with a grimace. “It might be a better world if we could all be so honest.”

“I agree!” Firi brightly smiled.

The duo spent the rest of the afternoon drinking coffee and talking about various things. It had been such a long time since Ashe had so much fun just talking with someone else. Time seemed to go by much too quickly, and soon it was time to head back to the dorms.

As they walked the short distance back to their school, Firi slipped her hand into Ashe’s. Ashe looked up at her with shock. She didn't say anything, and with her heart pounding, she gave Firi’s hand a squeeze. She squeezed back. 

They separated finally at the dorms. Ashe hardly wanted to let go of Firi’s hand, her hand feeling cold the instant she did. “Let's go on another date soon, okay?” Firi asked.

“Of course!” Ashe grinned. “Have a good night.” She waved as Firi got on the elevator. Ashe didn't like elevators and refused to take them, the stairs felt faster anyway. Still she was sad that her fear had cut their meeting slightly short.

“Good night.” Firi called as the doors slid shut.

Ashe took a moment to breathe before running up the stairs. Everything had gone so well, she wasn't used to things going right in her life.

Ashe entered her room, finding Inien sitting on her bed reading a different trashy romance novel. “Oh man, ‘this book is dedicated to how much I hate Markus Velafi’.” Inien read out loud as she laughed. “I ship Ballast McGee and Markus Velafi. Oh speaking of shipping,” Inien put her book down, “How was your date?”

“Magical? Amazing? I can't wait to see her again, I miss her already.” Ashe flopped onto her bed, her smile never fading.

“That's good. Hey since you are in such a good mood can I borrow some money?” Inien asked, a smug look on her face.

Ashe threw a pillow at Inien’s face, “No!” 

Inien caught it and smiled, “It was worth a shot.” 

Ashe ignored her roommate and got ready for bed. It was only the first day, and it was already the best day. She couldn't wait to find out what the rest of the semester held in store for her.


End file.
